


Incredible Works of Artistry

by Meatball42



Category: AO3 Abuse, Christian Bible (New Testament), Nickelback (Band), Original Work
Genre: Arms, Art, Cheeze-Its, Communion | Eucharist, Gen, Marijuana, More marijuana, Nickelback meme, PSA, Seals (Animals), pastry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: This will be a museum exhibit one day





	1. Mr. Reachy

  


	2. May I have your attention please

  


	3. Be On The Lookout

  


	4. Christ on a cracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God can sue me but not Nabisco

  


End file.
